


Off-Balance

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Bad Fic, Existential Bullshit, M/M, Spoilers, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Black is near, N feels off balance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decembercat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=decembercat).



N can see the future. He can read what’s to come in the air, and the air makes the trees rustle, the waves form, the pokémon and humans live. He sees it in his dreams, fleeting images and soft words he only catches the vaguest understanding of, but always enough to confirm his path is right.  
  
On the way to Accumula Town, N meets many Trainers, each as mediocre as the last. Each as easy to cast aside as garbage. It is in Accumula Town where he meets the Trainer; a boy with brown eyes alight like stars and an oshawott in the hood of his jacket. The air becomes sparse; N can’t read it and he loses. The oshawott shouts with victory and praises the Trainer. N had never expected to hear a pokémon say such things.  
  
The Trainer’s name is Black, but there is nothing dark about him; his skin is fair as snow, his hair as brown as chestnuts, his smile as bright and illuminating as the sun. N looks and feels as though he’s stumbling, falling off the path that seemed so right, whenever Black is near. Yet he can’t stay away, he’s drawn like a moth to the flame, and N soon realises that Black is the one — the Hero of Truth to fight N’s Ideals.  
  
Black rises to the challenge. No matter how his voice quavers, his feet remain planted firmly on the ground in defiance of Team Plasma. His eyes are no longer alight so much as ablaze, not since N drew him out to the Ferris Wheel where he confessed his every secret.  
  
The future looks as bright as Black’s eyes. N knows it will be; he simply hadn’t realised the path towards it wasn’t what he had envisioned, what he had idealised. He didn’t see the defeat coming because it was so inevitable, so unavoidable, that the wind saw no need to speak of it.  
  
And N’s entire world is off balance. Everything is inverted, the colours wrong, the simplicity he had seen and foreseen forever lost.  
  
N can see the future. He can read what’s to come in the air, and the air makes the trees rustle, the waves form, the pokémon and humans live. But whenever Black is near, the air becomes sparse and N can hardly breathe it, let alone read it. Black sets N off balance, but N knows Black will be waiting for his return. For N can’t stay away.


End file.
